


Fang

by PumpkinSparks8616



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, UA- Universe Alterations, Young Bilbo adopts a warg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSparks8616/pseuds/PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was eleven years old when the people of the Shire first thought of him as odd, well odd might be putting it lightly. Bilbo was eleven years old when he adopted a warg pup.</p>
<p>Fang had been caught in one of Farmer Maggot's traps and for Bilbo it was love at first sight. Something in him called out to the hurt creature, and he refused to let her be harmed.</p>
<p>He couldn't have imagined that almost forty years on from that adopting Fang would lead to him being invited on an adventure with thirteen dwarves and a wizard of all things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Be careful Bilbo, no wandering off!” Bungo was a Baggins through and through, he had only ever done one out of the ordinary thing in his life and that was to marry his wife Belladonna, the very same Belladonna who had a habit of wandering off herself. Bilbo, their son, was unfortunately gaining some of those habits. He would run off into the woods in search of elves and adventure.

Bungo personally thought that too much adventure upset one’s stomach.

“Oh do let him have _some_ fun Bungo.” Belladonna laughed as Bilbo waved tripping over his own feet in his hurry to get to the Gamgees; their eldest Hamfast was Bilbo’s closet friend. “You know Ham won’t let him get too far.”

Bungo’s lips thinned but he nodded reluctantly; Hamfast was a smart lad, always looking out for Bilbo.

~

Bilbo grinned as he dragged Ham further into the woods, he was looking for fairies today, ‘Doc Brandybuck had sworn that there was no such thing and Bilbo was determined to prove him wrong. It was well known after all that the Tooks had fairy blood in them from Old Took’s dalliance with a fairy wife.

“Bilbo we’re getting quite far out.” Ham worried as they approached the edge of the woods and into Farmer Maggot’s farms and Bilbo rolled his eyes, Ham was a great friend and really very kind but he was an awful coward. He was much too afraid of his own shadow to ever really be a good adventure companion. But Bilbo wouldn’t think of letting Ham miss out on the chance to find fairies.

A sudden howling noise had them pulling up short; they knew only one thing that would howl. All fauntlings knew the stories about the large wolf attacks but they hadn’t been seen near the Shire in at least seventy years.

“Bilbo we should turn back.”

“Don’t be silly Ham! We’re on an adventure!” Bilbo hissed before sneaking forward towards the sound, it wasn’t long before they saw the cause of it.

Farmer Maggot was famous for hating poachers, and he often set traps around the edge of his pumpkin patch to dissuade thieves. There caught in a net that had fallen from a tree nearby was a wolf pup.

Its coat was a strange mix of browns, reds and golds and its snout was twisted in snarls as Bilbo got closer.

“Bilbo! Leave it! Farmer Maggot will kill it when he finds it! And good riddance too!” Ham squeaked from where he was hiding back in the trees. Bilbo ignored him.

The pup’s howling quietened the closer he got and finally only a low growl could be heard coming from the net.

“Hello there, it’s alright. I’m Bilbo.” The pup fell silent and watched Bilbo with glowing amber eyes. It really was a strange colour for a wolf. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

“What on earth are you doing Bilbo!? It’ll take your hand off!” Ham cried.

“Don’t be silly, it’s just a baby.” Bilbo said with all the confidence of youth.

He bent down slowly, like his Mama had showed him to do when they found an injured rabbit once in the woods. The wolf was watching him accusingly but he sat for a long while with his hand held out in reach of the pup’s nose. Finally the pup’s curiosity won over and it snuffled its nose into Bilbo’s palm. Bilbo grinned and carefully stroked its nose wary of the teeth, just because he wasn’t scared didn’t mean he was stupid.

“I’m just going to lift the net okay?” Bilbo moved ever slower until his hands were in the net, the pup’s eyes never left him as he gradually untangled its paws from the mesh and then after what felt like hours he pulled the net up and off of the pup.

To his surprise the cub didn’t move straight away, instead it stayed lying where it was on the floor. Now that the net wasn’t disfiguring its image Bilbo could see that something was wrong with it. Its head was slightly larger than seemed right and its paws seemed too big for its legs. It also had a long wound down its hind leg like another larger wolf had caught it in its jaws.

“Are you hurt?” He asked clucking his tongue softly; he couldn’t very well leave a baby here if it was hurt. It must have been forced out of its pack for its odd looks and had come to the Shire looking for food, Famer Maggots chickens were the best in Hobbiton if rumours were to be believed. “Ham! Come help me carry it!”

Hamfast looked like he would rather curse in front of his mother than ever go anywhere near the cub but after Bilbo called him a few more times he grew more brave. Surprisingly though, the cub started growling fiercely whenever Ham came within a few feet.

“It doesn’t like me.” Ham whimpered gratefully and Bilbo rolled his eyes, of course it didn’t. Bilbo could smell Ham’s fear with his nose; he could only imagine what the cub was smelling.

“Okay then! You go back to my Mama and get her to come here and help!” Bilbo said importantly. His mother always knew what to do and she would most definitely help. Ham nodded gratefully and ran away into the trees. Bilbo shook his head at his friend’s back before turning to the cub. “Don’t worry, he’s always like that.”

The cub growled softly, but it seemed to be more of an agreement that anything.

“Do you think you can move?” He asked gently stroking the cub’s side. It huffed and tried to climb to its feet and after a few tries managed to get its legs under it. Bilbo didn’t even think it odd that the cub could understand him; in a child’s mind all animals understood him.

The cub was bigger than it looked and when Bilbo stood it came to his hip, he was short for his age at seven but for once he was glad for it because it meant he could wrap his arms around the cub’s neck and hold it up when it stumbled.

“I live through these woods; my Mama is the best Mama in the Shire. She’ll get you better in no time. She always kisses my cuts when I get hurt and they feel better. I bet she’ll do the same to you!” The cub whined softly and pressed firmer against Bilbo’s side. “Don’t worry she’s really nice, and she comes with me on adventures sometimes because she’s been on real adventures! Not that my adventures aren’t real, but Mama went out of the Shire once, and she met elves! And a wizard! He promised to come for my next birthday and light fireworks for me, they’re really good! Old Took had them at his last birthday but I bet mine’ll be better!”

“Bilbo!?” Bilbo smiled as he heard his mother’s voice.

“Over here Mama!” He shouted loudly abruptly sitting down and letting the cub lean it’s head on his leg.

It didn’t take long for Belladonna to reach them and when she saw the creature resting against her son she stopped stock still, she had been frightened enough when Hamfast had come running into Bag End shouting about a wolf cub. This was no wolf, but a warg.

“Bilbo…” She said in a strangled voice and Bilbo looked up with a bright smile on his face.

“Mama!” He greeted before turning to the warg resting at his side. “See I told you Mama would come. Cub, this is Mama, Mama this is… I guess I don’t know its name. Oh wait, are you a boy cub or a girl cub?”

The warg snapped at Bilbo as he lifted its hind leg and Belladonna felt her heart leap to her throat but the warg didn’t even touch Bilbo; it was almost like watching a puppy scrapping with its littermate.

“Oh so you’re a girl cub. What shall I call you?” The cub snapped once more and Bilbo laughed. “How about Fang?”

The warg sniffed, seeming happy with her name and Belladonna finally snapped out of her shock long enough to take a few steps forward, stopping once more when ‘Fang’ growled. She slowly stooped down and held her hand out, inching closer and closer until finally the warg let her touch her flank.

“Bilbo… this isn’t a wolf.” She said softly, careful not to change her tone and Bilbo frowned at her in confusion. “She’s a warg.”

“Oh.” Bilbo said frowning down at Fang. “But I thought wargs were evil? Fang isn’t evil!”

“Bilbo…” Belladonna sighed and Bilbo glared at her.

“She’s not evil! She didn’t even scratch me! She’s just scared and hurt; like that time I stubbed my toe and yelled at you! You knew I didn’t mean it!” Bilbo cried tears filling his eyes as he hugged Fang’s neck. The cub didn’t even blink instead resting her large head against Bilbo’s shoulder. Belladonna couldn’t help but smile at her son, he was such a kind boy, and he still had no comprehension of danger. She had been the same at his age, although she never quite went so far as to adopt a warg cub.

“Okay then.” Belladonna said matter-of-factly slapping her hands against her thighs decisively. “There’s only thing for it then. Madam Fang, I would greatly appreciate if you would follow me and my son home so I can fix up your leg.”

Fang lifted her head and watched Belladonna with a wary amber eye before she nodded her head regally forcing herself shakily to her feet once more. Belladonna watched as her son scrabbled to his feet and kept his arms around the warg’s neck to hold her steady. Belladonna didn’t dare touch the warg herself and instead walked close by in case the creature had a sudden change of heart.

Even as young as Bilbo was, he would never forget the reaction their appearance caused. For the first few seconds it was as if he had gone deaf. It was the middle of the day so a lot of hobbits had just finished lunch and were making their way out of their holes for an afternoon soak in the sun on their front porches, so it was that almost the whole of Hobbiton turned to see young Bilbo Baggins and his mother exiting the woods flanking a warg pup.

The shouts of outrage soon followed the silence. Many of the older hobbits remembered the attacks by the wolves and few were willing to relive it, and their fear had imprinted itself in the minds of the young.

“Saving a wolf!”

“Well I never!”

“That’s not a wolf! It’s a thrice cursed Warg!”

“Those Baggins have always been an odd bunch but I never thought they were suicidal!”

Bilbo frowned at the comments but resolutely ignored them, Fang was leaning heavier against him now and he had to focus on not falling over from her weight.

They reach Bag End in what felt like the slowest time imaginable and thankfully Bungo had gone for a smoke at the Gamgees for there was no way that he would have allowed the warg into their home.

Belladona set about making a fire and boiling some water while Bilbo led Fang to lie down and get warm before rushing into the larder to get some of the leftover ham from last night’s dinner.

When all was done and Fang’s leg was bandaged Belladonna sat down in her armchair and watched her son carefully.

“Bilbo.” He turned to her grinning widely. “I am going to allow this warg to stay with us for as long as she needs to heal…”

“Thank you Mama-”

“No, I’m not finished.” She said sternly. “I will allow her to stay, and I will convince your father to do the same. However, if there is even the slightest hint of danger to you, or us, or any other hobbit in the Shire. I will not hesitate to kill her.”

Bilbo knew that his mother had been adventuring before, he had heard many of her stories, but he had never quite realised how dangerous she could be, how hard she had to become to survive in the world beyond the Shire. He nodded solemnly.

“I don’t think she’d hurt anyone, but okay Mama.” Bilbo said nodding emphatically and Belladonna smiled weakly at him, preparing to have numerous fights with her husband over this pup.


	2. Dwarfs in Bilbo's Dining Room

Bilbo sighed relaxing back into the bench he had placed outside of Bag End. It had the perfect view of the Shire, while being quite hidden from prying eyes. It was the perfect place to sit after lunch and relax with his pipe. Fang huffed as she curled up under his feet; he chuckled and rubbed her side affectionately. He had promised her they would go on a walking holiday soon and she was impatient.

“I was thinking about going to the market tomorrow, and then we can leave the day after.” He said softly, some might think that he was talking to himself, but he knew that Fang understood everything he said. She yipped in agreement before settling her large head against his shin and closing her eyes, for the moment she was quite content to relax.

Bilbo closed his eyes soaking in the warm afternoon sunlight for a few moments before he was drawn abruptly from his tranquil state by a deep rumbling roar vibrating from Fang’s chest. He blinked his eyes open, automatically resting a hand on her head to quiet her. She hadn’t growled in a very long time, since she was a pup and everything in the Shire was new and terrifying to her. His eyes searched the road for what could have caused the sudden change.

He did not have to search far. Standing not far from his gate was a tall man with a long beard and a staff. He was quite the shocking figure, tall for even a man, and made the hobbits look tiny. The man watched him for a long moment until Bilbo felt decidedly awkward.

“…Um… good morning.” He said cautiously, not lifting his hand from Fang’s head, she rarely saw anything other than hobbits and might take the stranger to be dangerous. The stranger paused for a long moment before raising a bushy eyebrow.

“…What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning? Or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?” The man smirked and Bilbo shook his head in bewilderment for a few moments.

“…All of them at once, I suppose…” He tried to answer the man’s confusing riddle. The man let out a displeased sound and Bilbo frowned, perhaps the man was lost. “Can I help you?”

“That remains to be seen Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo’s eyebrows shot upwards and he climbed to his feet, Fang following his lead. He watched the man’s eyebrows rise in surprise at her size and felt slightly smug. The top of her head was level with his own, and the powerful haunches behind her neck gave her extra height. He patted her snout gently and she huffed back at him, nudging him gently with her nose.

“How do you know my name?” He demanded.

“Do you not remember me? You have changed much more than I Bilbo Baggins. Last I saw you, you were a young hobbit running off in search of elves in the woods.” The man gave Fang a long look. “It seems to me you found something quite different.”

A memory suddenly clicked into place in Bilbo’s mind, a tall man, greeting his mother at the door, fireworks exploding off the back of his cart.

“Gandalf the wandering wizard!” He exclaimed and a pleased look passed over the wizard’s face. “You made wonderful fireworks!”

“Yes… hmmm… I’m glad you remember something of me.” Gandalf hummed before nodding seemingly deciding something. “Yes, I shall inform the others.”

“Inform who of what?” Bilbo asked his hand gripping tightly into the fur at the back of Fang’s neck.

“I intend to take you on an adventure!” Gandalf said looking pleased with himself and Bilbo shook his head frantically. After adopting Fang, he had put up with a lot of mutters and questions about his hobbitness from the Shire folk, and as such had strived to be the perfect hobbit – minus having the warg as a companion of course. Adventuring was something that was very much un-hobbitlike and as such he would have no business in it.

“No, no thank you!” He snapped, heading towards his door. “I do not intend to go on any adventures. I suggest you find a man from Bree. Us hobbits have better things to be doing than running off into the wild… Good morning.”

And with that he shut the door in the wizard’s face thinking that the end of it. Fang whined and butted her head against his chest. He sighed and scratched behind her ears.

Bilbo shook off the odd feeling of worry and went about the rest of his day like normal. And if he didn’t exit Bag End, well, that was his business wasn’t it.

* * *

 

After having a nice tea, and reading at the fireplace for a few hours, Bilbo had all but forgotten the strange happenings of the morning. That is, until he sat down to eat his supper and just as he was about to take the first bite there came a knock at the door. Bilbo froze and Fang’s head rose from the leg of lamb he had put out for her. Bilbo’s Bagginsish upbringing came to the forefront and he left his dinner on the table and made his way to the front door motioning for Fang to wait with her food. She grumbled annoyed, but it was probably Hamfast coming with a question about the garden, the poor hobbit had never got over his fear of Fang and shook terribly in her company.

To his shock, it wasn’t Hamfast at the door, nor was it the wizard from earlier. Instead a huge dwarf stood in the doorway. He was a fearsome creature, tall and thick in the shoulders and arms. His head was bald but covered in tattoos, and there were two battle axes strapped to his back. Two black eyes stared curiously at him, as if appraising him.

“… Dwalin, at your service.” Bilbo realised his mouth was open and abruptly shut it, pulling his dressing gown shut while he thought about it.

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours.” He stammered. The dwarf nodded, seemingly happy with his response before inviting himself in.

“Where’s supper then?” Dwalin demanded and Bilbo watched the dwarf turn towards the smell of his dinner. “He said there’d be food and lots of it!”

“He who?” Bilbo demanded following Dwalin as he made his way into the dining room. He jumped as the dwarf suddenly let out what sounded like a battle cry and pulled one of his axes from his shoulder. Fang was on her feet in a second snarling at the dwarf who charged her. His axe missed as she jumped deftly out of the way and in front of Bilbo. “WAIT!”

The dwarf paused halfway through another charge and Bilbo hurried put himself in front of Fang forcefully pushing her backwards. She growled at him unhappily before taking a few steps backwards, never taking her eyes off the dwarf.

“What are you doing!?” Bilbo demanded.

“What am I doing!? You’re the one with a warg in your house!” Dwalin’s eyes were wide and Bilbo realised the dwarf was terrified. He looked almost as bad as Hamfast did when he saw Fang.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re here but Fang is mine.” Fang head-butted him and he swatted at her head, he knew she didn’t like being described as a pet but sometimes there was no other way to describe it.

“Yours!?” The dwarf shouted and Bilbo nodded.

“Yes, I adopted her when I was eleven, she lives here with me.” He explained and the dwarf sat down heavily at the table, though he did not drop his axe, in fact, the grip he had on his axe was so tight Bilbo wondered whether it was painful.

Before he could ask or explain any more the bell at the door rang again. This time he decided it was best if he took Fang with him to open the door, he didn’t want to leave her alone with the dwarf who still looked slightly murderous.

He swung open the door and froze at the sight of another dwarf. He felt Fang press close to his side and saw the dwarf’s eyes widen to a ridiculous extent, his hand grasping for a sword that hung by his side.

“No, no, no! Wait! She won’t hurt you!” Bilbo said quickly, the dwarf stopped reaching for his sword and Bilbo hastily shoved at Fang’s head to stop her from growling, it didn’t work. “Fang, shush!”

She looked from him to the dwarf in the doorway.

“Honestly, she’s harmless!” Bilbo cried and the dwarf’s lips tightened, but he didn’t have the terrified look that Dwalin did so Bilbo felt slightly encouraged.

“Balin… at your service.” The dwarf said attempting a smile.

“Yes, okay, come in.” Bilbo was beginning to feel quite annoyed and he wanted answers, who were these dwarves that kept showing up and attacking him and Fang.

“A Warg of all things!” Were Balin’s first words to the other dwarf who stood and embraced the elder.

“Yes.” Was all that Dwalin seemed to manage before he head-butted the elder dwarf. “It is good to see you brother.”

“I don’t know if Thorin will be pleased…” Balin muttered and Bilbo opened his mouth to ask what was going on but the doorbell rang once more and he turned to stare at it incredulously. “Well laddie, you answer the door and we’ll get some food going.”

Balin and Dwalin retreated to the pantry and Bilbo stared after them for a few long moments before giving into the insanity of the situation and going to answer the door. He motioned for Fang to go lie by the fire, he didn’t want anyone charging at her again; her hackles were still raised as it was and he wasn’t sure he could stop her from defending herself if there was another outburst.

She growled at him but stalked over to the fire where she curled up and pointedly rested her head on her paws and stared at him, he felt terrible. He hadn’t had to restrict her movements since she was a pup and Bungo was still terrified of her.

The doorbell had now started ringing incessantly and Bilbo hurried over to it, it wouldn’t do to upset the neighbours.

“Yes can I help?” He demanded, slightly irate as the open door revealed two dwarfs this time. They both stared at him for a moment.

“Fili…”

“And Kili…”

“At your service.” They bowed as one and Bilbo frowned at them.

“You must be Mister Boggins!” The dark haired one exclaimed and Bilbo shook his head mutely. He had no idea why all these dwarfs suddenly seemed to think his home was the best place for a meet and greet but he stepped aside as the dwarfs pushed their way inside.

“Careful with these I just had them sharpened.” Bilbo jumped when the blond dwarf pulled a blade from his side, before he could stop her Fang had leapt up from her, so far unnoticed, place by the fire and she had knocked Fili down and had her teeth around his throat before any of them could properly react. Bilbo didn’t even see Kili draw his own blade he was too busy throwing his hand between Fili’s throat and the warg’s teeth. The blond dwarf looked terrified, not that Bilbo could blame him, his eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing sporadically.

“Fang. No.” He snapped sternly and she turned her gaze to him though her mouth remained open. “No.”

She stared for a few long moments and he could hear the laboured breathing of Fili but chose to ignore it.

“Fang!” Finally she stood and stepped off the dwarf who was on his feet and being pulled into his brother’s arms and away from danger.

“Good girl! That was brilliant! I’m sorry!” Bilbo praised her for listening to him, just as he had done as a child, stroking and scratching her fur in all the right places. He kept himself between her and the dwarfs who were seemingly struck dumb by what they were seeing.

“Brilliant! It almost ripped my throat out!” The blond dwarf yelled and Fang growled around Bilbo at the raised volume, the two dwarfs shrank back and Bilbo kept an arm around the warg’s neck

“First of all, Fang is female, not and ‘it’.” Bilbo glared, “And second of all, I was praising her for _not_ ripping out your throat.”

“Oh well that makes it okay then!” Kili cried incredulous and Bilbo just rolled his eyes.

“She’s been attacked twice tonight already; when she saw the blade being drawn she reacted.” Bilbo defended Fang all the while scratching behind her ears, trying to get her to calm down.

“Twice? Who’s here already then?” Fili asked, still pale, but seemingly glad for the change in conversation.

“A Dwalin and Balin?” Bilbo said shaking his head. “I still don’t know what any of you are doing here.”

“A warg, honestly, can you believe it!” The brothers were already moving off down the hall and Bilbo huffed at being ignored before deciding he had had enough, he flopped down in his favourite armchair and Fang collapsed onto his feet. Just as he sighed and raised a hand to rub at his temples the doorbell rang once more and Bilbo let out an angry huff of air. He had _most definitely_ had more than enough.

“No! I have more than enough dwarfs here already today! I refuse to let anyone else in until they tell me what in Valar’s name is going on!” Bilbo ranted as he strode to the door motioning Fang to his side. She was full out snarling now, picking up on Bilbo’s agitation and her quite substantial teeth were very much on show. He ripped the door open and his eyes widened in surprise when he had barely a moment to move out the way of the sudden avalanche of dwarfs falling into his corridor. He opened his mouth to yell some more when a familiar face bent down over the fallen dwarfs and Bilbo ran out of steam. “…Gandalf…”

“Good evening Bilbo.” Bilbo had a vindictive moment where he wanted to repeat the wizard’s rant from that morning but he was just too tired.

“I don’t understand what’s going on in my house!” He exclaimed. “Why are there so many dwarfs in my dining room!?”

Speaking of dwarfs the ones of the floor had managed to pull themselves out of the tangle they’d gotten themselves in and most of them were staring at Fang with expressions ranging from terror to wariness. He guessed that since they came travelling with Gandalf he had warned them, thank Valar for small mercies at least.

“Oh they’re a rather merry gathering.” Gandalf chuckled as the dwarfs seemed to finally get shake off their shock and made their way down to the kitchen. Bilbo glared at Gandalf feeling vindictively happy when Fang’s snarl backed up his anger.

“Merry! Merry! They’ve attacked Fang! She nearly ripped one of their throats out not five minutes ago!” Bilbo exclaimed.

“Really?” Gandalf raised an eyebrow. “Which one?”

“…Which one? Which one you ask? Not any care for the fact that they came storming into my home! My _home_! And attacked Fang!” Bilbo trailed off at the expectant look on the wizard’s face. “…The blonde one… Fili.” He muttered.

“Ah, well no matter, Fili’s young, he’ll bounce back quickly. Not the sort to hold grudges.” Gandalf said cheerily, as if a grudge was the worst thing going on. The wizard patted his shoulder and Bilbo watched bemused as Gandalf made his way down the hall to join the dwarfs.

He stared after them for a few long moments before Fang’s head nudged his middle causing him to stumble. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair before running it through the fur on top of her head.

“I don’t understand either girl.” He murmured. “Shall we go to try and get some answers?”


	3. The Quest

Bilbo stared in growing horror at the dwarfs in his living room, they had dragged the old table from the back room in to make more room for them to sit and they were in the process of raiding his pantry. Fang was pacing restlessly behind him constantly rubbing up against his back but he was just as agitated as she was. The dwarves most definitely hadn’t forgotten about her and most kept glancing towards them but it seemed the thought of food was keeping them content for them moment.

In what felt like minutes the table was groaning under the weight of all the food and the dwarves were eating in a display of the worst manners Bilbo had ever seen. There were drinking songs, spilled food (to a Hobbit it seemed like the worst sort of waste), and lots of loud shouting. Fili seemed to be retelling the story of Fang attacking him and how he bravely fought her off. Bilbo rolled his eyes; she wouldn’t have hurt the dwarf without Bilbo’s say-so anyway.

He couldn’t move for watching them, it was one of the more gruesome sights he had seen in his life, and he had often watched Fang tearing into some poor creature she had hunted down, entrails and all. He didn’t think it could get any worse, that is until they started to clear up after themselves. Within moments he had gone from being disgusted to having his heart jump to his throat as they began throwing around his mother’s West Farthing plates. She had always been so proud of those plates and the thought that they might be broken by some strangers broke him from his stupor.

“Don’t do that! It’s over a hundred years old!” He yelled as the dwarves started some sort of assembly line of throwing his plates. His protests, however, only seemed to make their amusement increase if anything and they even had the nerve to start singing some ditty song about breaking plates and bending his cutlery.

To his amazement nothing ended up broken, and when he finally managed to break through the dwarves congregating in the kitchen (in no small part due to Fang growling at his side he was sure) all of his cutlery and dishes were sitting unharmed on the surfaces.

He opened his mouth, ready to start screaming until he got some answers, when there was a loud solid knock on the door. He watched in surprise as the, so far, rowdy dwarfs all froze and turned sombre. He frowned and opened his mouth to question what was going on when Gandalf spoke.

“That will be the leader of our company.” He said gravely and Bilbo huffed exasperatedly, maybe this ‘leader’ could give him some clue as to what was going on.

He made his way to the door motioning Fang to the fire and he opened the door.

The dwarf standing there was a sight that Bilbo would remember into his long years. He had long dark locks and a short shaven beard yet both had braids plaited into them. His clothes looked well-worn but at the same time of good quality, the dwarf was very attractive there was no question about that. But what made Bilbo stare was his bearing, despite the worn clothes, and travel-worn look (that all the dwarfs seemed to have) this dwarf looked much too regal, Bilbo would even say royal, to be standing in his doorway.

“You must be Mr Baggins.” The dwarf stated solemnly and Bilbo nodded but he didn’t stand aside.

“Before you come in and take out your sword you should know that I have a warg living in my home. I do not appreciate her being attacked and neither does she. I am quite certain that one more attack tonight would have her ripping your throat out. She’s already tried once already.” Bilbo said waspishly. The dwarf raised a cold eyebrow at him and Bilbo just stared back until the dwarf nodded, though Bilbo noticed his hand clenching tighter on his weapon.

Bilbo stepped aside and the dwarf stepped through to greet the waiting dwarfs who had been watching the interaction keenly. Bilbo walked back over to Fang and rested his hand on her head. She rubbed into it and rumbled pleased at the attention. The regal dwarf looked over before chuckling dryly.

“ _That’s_ the warg I was supposed to be afraid of.” He scoffed and Bilbo bristled at the tone. “It’s the smallest warg I’ve ever seen.”

“Small!?” Bilbo demanded stalking forward a few steps and Fang stood her hackles raising at Bilbo’s anger. She snarled revealing all of her very long teeth. “I’m sorry but you think that _she’s_ small?”

“She’s by far the smallest I’ve ever seen. They usually come far over our heads.” The dwarf said coolly before turning to Gandalf. “This is the hobbit you expect us to take with us… He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

“Yes. Thorin Oakenshield, may I present to you, Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf gestured between them but Bilbo was just confused at why being a grocer would be considered worse than a thief.

“Well yes, how lovely to meet you.” Bilbo snapped angrily, “Now could someone please tell me why in the hells of Middle Earth are there so many dwarfs in my living room!?”

“Now, now Laddie, all in good time. Thorin, come sit in and have a drink before you do anything else.” Balin patted the newest arrival’s shoulders and led him towards the table which had mostly been cleared but one of the dwarves put a plate of something in front of Thorin. Bilbo glared in annoyance as the other dwarves all went back to their merriment, though slightly diminished from before, and Thorin ate his food in silence, watching with calm eyes the antics of the group. Before long one of the older looking dwarves started a conversation with Thorin about a bunch of political sounding stuff, and asking about someone called Dain. The others seemed disappointed when Thorin said Dain would not come.

“They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.” Thorin stated and Bilbo’s mouth dropped open.

“You… You’re going on a quest?” He asked and the company turned to look at him.

“Ah Bilbo, let us have some more light?” Gandalf asked and Bilbo stared at him in annoyance for a moment before trotting off the find a candle. Fang had long since given up on acknowledging the dwarves and was settled by the fire her chest rumbling with snores.

As Bilbo returned the wizard drew a map from his sleeve and pressed it down on the table, all the while drawing a picture with his words of a place so very far from the Shire.

“… The Lonely Mountain?” Bilbo read slowly.

“Ai!” The red haired dwarf said loudly, “Óin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!”

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain! As it was foretold!” The one who Bilbo thought might be Óin said after a chorus of groans followed the red head’s speech. “When the Barons of Yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end…”

“Uh… what beast?” Bilbo asked slightly alarmed.

“Oh that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our time.” The dwarf in the funny hat said forebodingly before going into some detail about what Bilbo could only assume was a dragon.

A few of the dwarves started to boast about not being afraid of dragons which Bilbo thought was rather hypocritical considering most of them hadn’t taken their eyes of Fang despite the fact that she was sleeping. Bilbo missed the comment that Balin said which got the dwarves riled up but he tried to stop them shouting, terrified that one of his neighbours would be woken by the din.

“Shazara!” Bilbo actually took a step back as Thorin yelled, the dwarf had been so quiet up till now, it was a shock to see him angry. “Enough! If we have read these signs, do you not think others have seen them too? Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others take what is rightfully ours, or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!”

A chorus of cheers followed Thorin’s speech and even Bilbo was a little enthralled with the powerful words.

The cheers only diminished when Balin said something about not being able to get into the mountain but Gandalf produced a key from thin air, something about it being an heirloom he needed to pass down to Thorin. Bilbo tuned out for a few long moments watching the emotions play of the King’s face he was brought out of it by one of the younger dwarves shouting something about needing a burglar.

“Yes I suppose you do.” Bilbo stated dryly, if they were mad enough to try and steal from a dragon they’d need someone good. “An expert I imagine.”

“Are you?” All the dwarves turned to face him expectantly and he stared back for a few moments, unsure what they were asking him.

“...What?”

“He said he’s an expert!” The one with the hearing aid burst out.

“What? Wait. Me? No, no, no, no, I’ve never stolen anything in my life!” Bilbo protested, and it was the truth. Yet another argument broke out among the dwarves about whether he was a burglar or not when Gandalf stood and the lights dimmed.

“If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar! Then a burglar he is!” His voice echoed before the lights returned to normal and Bilbo found himself with a contract in hand, feeling very much out of the loop and quite dizzy. It wasn’t until he got to the part about the flesh being burnt off his bones that his Bagginsness caught up with him and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

 

“Should we attack it?”

“Are you crazy!? You saw how that thing took down Fili!”

“We can’t just leave him on the floor…”

Bilbo coughed at the heavy weight on his chest and opened his eyes to see Fang lying across him growling anytime one of the dwarves even put their foot closer.

“Hey girl.” Bilbo murmured stroking her muzzle; she turned to face him and began to lick his face in earnest. “Yes okay, thank you girl. I’m okay, don’t worry, you can let me up now.”

He sat up slowly and made his way to his armchair, he still felt rather dizzy. All of this had just taken him so much by surprise, and he didn’t shock easily.

Gandalf approached him and he rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I’m quite alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment!” He snapped.

“You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long! If you won’t think of the good this quest will do for yourself think of your warg. She is a creature with needs stronger than the Shire can give her, do you really think walking holidays will be enough for her?”

Bilbo frowned down at Fang who tilted her head back at him. He often worried about her, about the fact that she’d never get to meet any of her own kind. Never have a mate, or cubs. Being a bachelor hadn’t been a choice for him and though he had never blamed Fang for it, he did sometimes wonder what it would be like to be a completely respectable hobbit, with a wife and lots of hobbitlings. Something in his chest ached at the thought but Fang licked his hand and it disappeared. He wouldn’t wish her away for all the company in the world.

“I’m sorry Gandalf. But I am and always will be a Baggins of Bag End.” He said resolutely.

“Yes… But you are also a Took.”


	4. Early Days

“Wait! Wait! I signed it!” Bilbo called from astride Fang’s back. He had woken that morning with the dwarves’ voices rising in that haunting melody echoing in his ears. The pain, the grief her heard there was what had made him decide. He had packed all that he thought he might need quickly before leaping onto Fang’s back and she took off.

Riding Fang was always a thrilling experience. She went faster than any pony Bilbo had ever been on and her gait was smoother. But there was also less to hold onto.

The dwarves were forced to stop as their ponies started rearing and shying away from Fang in fear. Bilbo winced and jumped off of the warg. He held up the contract to Balin who took it with a small smile.

“…Everything seems to be in order.” The old dwarf declared and Bilbo smiled at him, he crawled back onto Fang and waited patiently until the rest of the dwarves got their ponies under control.

“You will ride in the back Mr Baggins. Try and keep your beast under control.” Thorin snapped and Bilbo couldn’t help the frown that crossed his face, it wasn’t his fault that the ponies had startled, okay so it might have been his fault a little but it didn’t warrantee Thorin calling Fang a beast, she was an awful lot more civil that any of the dwarves had been! And she had better table manners too.

Still, he waited until the ponies were a little ways ahead he climbed onto Fang and she started to follow.

He could still remember the first time he had ridden on her back, it had been a good few years after he had found her and she had grown like a weed. He had decided to go on a walking holiday with her for the first time with his mother and Fang, Bungo had decided to stay behind with his books. He had been in his tweens then and had been quite clumsy, unused to the extra length his limbs gave him and he had tripped over his own feet twisting his ankle in the process.

Before that day he had never even considered riding Fang, she was his friend, not a horse, but after a few hours of limping back towards Bag End and his mother wincing at his weight on her shoulder Fang had stood in front of him and snarled.

Fang hadn’t snarled at him since their first meeting and it had startled him into silence, until she had lay down in front of him and looked over her shoulder pointedly. It had taken a few long moments before Bilbo had understood and then he had hated sitting on her, feeling like his weight would be too much. But Fang had barely faltered under the added weight and from that day on she seemed to relish in the extra speed it gave her to not have to wait for Bilbo to run through the woods.

Now it was as natural as walking on his own two feet and even unconscious little movements in the muscles of his legs could direct Fang to where he wanted to go.

Gandalf dropped back to join him, his own horse seemed mostly unaffected by Fang, and Bilbo was glad for at least one pleasant face to reassure him that he had done the right thing in coming. Even if more than half of the dwarves had bet against him coming.

A week later and Bilbo was seriously regretting his decision to leave. Gandalf was the only person to speak to him and he had to split his time with the rest of the dwarves. Bilbo felt terribly isolated, Fang was his only friend in this journey and the nights became lonely. Hobbits, even one as odd as Bilbo, had numerous friends. He missed the quiet conversations with Hamfast over his gate, and drinking at the Green Dragon with Saradoc, Eglantine and Drogo. He missed how easy conversation was. Every conversation with any of the dwarves was stilted and didn’t last long due to the fearful glances they kept throwing at Fang.

They had decided that night to stay atop some sort of stone structure, and after a measly meal Bilbo had curled up away from the fire, tucked against Fang’s side. She huffed and nuzzled his head.

“I know girl, I miss home too.” She huffed again before resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes. He chuckled at her attempt of ignoring him and scratched behind her ears until she opened one golden eye and stared at him.

Both of them tensed when a loud howl rang through the air. Fang lifted her head and tilted her nose to the wind.

“Wargs…?” Bilbo whispered.

“Ai Laddie… That’s a warg pack you can hear.” Bilbo looked up startled to see Balin leaning against the rock face near him. The dwarf must have moved away to get some quiet but Bilbo hadn’t even noticed him approach.

“How…How close are they?” He asked timidly and Balin raised an eyebrow at him.

“I would think you wouldn’t fear wargs given that you are cozied up to one there.” Bilbo frowned.

“I’ve had Fang since she was a cub; it’s hard to be scared of something after you’ve seen them as a ball of fluff with teeth.” Bilbo smiled as Fang knocked him hard enough that he had to catch himself with his hands. “I didn’t even realise she was a warg when I first found here. I thought she was a malformed wolf cub.”

“…Most would still not think to adopt a wolf cub.” Balin stated and Bilbo shrugged.

“She was hurt, and scared. She didn’t hurt me, she would never hurt me, or anyone I didn’t want her to hurt.”

“Yeah right! It pounced on top of me not two minutes after it clapped it’s eyes on me!” Bilbo looked over to see Fili and Kili had snuck closer and he rolled his eyes.

“You drew your sword on me.” He stated and Fili shook his head bewildered.

“I was being polite!” He protested.

“How is that polite!?” Bilbo cried.

“He was taking off his weapons at your door! It’s polite not to carry weapons into the house of your host. It’s a sign of trust.” Balin stated and Bilbo’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh.” He huffed softly, “Well, hobbits don’t generally carry weapons so I guess we don’t have that custom. To both Fang and I it looked like you were drawing your sword on me.”

“Oh.” The older brother said frowning.

“…I’m sorry she scared you.” He said.

“I wasn’t scared!” Fili protested and Kili let out a short laugh.

“I haven’t seen you that scared since Mum found out we were planning on coming on the quest!” He chuckled and Fili tried to hit his brother around the head.

Bilbo smiled, they reminded him of Drogo and Saradoc, the two hobbits were complete idiots and were constantly arguing under lieu of their clashing last names, but there was no doubt that they were the best of friends, even if they did have the awful habit of mooning over their girlfriends. Not that Primula and Esmeralda weren’t lovely lasses, but after hearing their virtues several thousand times they lost their appeal.

“…Would you like to meet Fang formally?” He asked and the brothers stilled immediately. Bilbo had invented the whole ‘meeting’ Fang idea after discovering most of his friends were terrified of her, she was a lot less terrifying once you got to know her.

“Um…”

“I will, if that’s alright by you Laddie?” Bilbo smiled in pleasant surprise as Balin spoke up. He, out of all the dwarves, seemed the least afraid of Fang at any rate. And maybe it would help the others if they saw she was harmless.

Bilbo stood and urged Fang to her feet, she did so after a long unamused stare.

“Master Balin, this is Fang.” He held out his hand for Balin’s who gave it after a moment’s hesitation. Bilbo nudged Fang closer and put the old dwarf’s hand on top of her head. She moved closer slowly, understanding that this position meant that someone was scared of her and carefully sniffed at Balin’s jacket.

Someone behind him squeaked and Bilbo glanced behind him to see most of the company was watching.

“You can stroke her if you like.” Bilbo said turning back to Balin who was now looking more interested than anything. “She likes to be scratched behind the ears.”

Balin chuckled as Fang nuzzled into his touch before drawing away.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Fang.” He said solemnly, though there was a smile under his beard, and he moved away to sit by his brother who was glaring daggers in Bilbo’s direction, his hand clutched tight around his axes.

“I’ll go next!” Kili cried stepped forward but Fili elbowed him and pushed him out of the way.

“I will! I’m not scared!” He stated and Bilbo chuckled holding out both of his hands and taking the brothers’ hands in his own.

“Fang. Meet Fili and Kili.” The brothers, for all there proud bluster, were actually a lot more hesitant that Balin, but after a few long moments they were cautiously stroking around her ears. Fang huffed and withdrew, tired from the long day’s trek and the constant smell of fear which surrounded her. Bilbo couldn’t help but notice that both of the brothers let out a sigh of relief once she was lying on the floor.

The brothers lingered a while longer and Bilbo’s eyes snapped to the darkness beyond their camp as he heard another noise, this time a shriek.

“What was that?” He hissed.

“Orcs.” Fili stated dryly and Bilbo paled, he had heard of the horrors of orc packs and the horrors that were left in their wake.

“Throat cutters, there’ll be dozens of them out there.” Bilbo gulped and turned to Kili who was staring gravely into the distance.

“They say they strike in the wee small hours when everyone’s asleep… Quick and quiet, no screams… Just lots of blood.” Bilbo eyes widened and he backed towards Fang before he noticed the chuckles coming from the brothers and he glared at them. Surely an orc pack was nothing to laugh at.

“You think that’s funny?” Bilbo froze and spun to find Thorin standing near to him, glaring at his nephews. “You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

“We didn’t mean anything!” Kili protested meekly and Thorin’s glare hardened.

“No. You didn’t... You know nothing of the world.” He said disapprovingly before walking over to the edge of the camp. Bilbo watched him go, surely that was a bit harsh. Balin, hearing the small argument had approached once more.

“Don’t mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most, to hate orcs.” Bilbo listened enraptured as Balin told the story of Moria, a great battle wherein Thorin gained his namesake, an Oakenshield and rallied the forces of the dwarves to a bitter victory that claimed the lives of his grandfather, father and brother.

Bilbo went to sleep that night with the ringing of swords and battle cries in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://pumpkinsparks8616.tumblr.com/)


End file.
